


Winter's seize

by KiltCult01



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not so happy ending, Teen Tony Stark, Teenagers, This is gonna be dark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, dark themes, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiltCult01/pseuds/KiltCult01
Summary: Seventeen year old Tony Stark, a genius by all definition finds himself once again left alone in his house. Or, so he'd thought. That door had been locked, hadn't it? He'll have to use all of his wit and quick thinking to get himself out of a horrifying situation; finding himself abducted and held hostage by an aloof and cold man; one with a metal arm. Though the air and feeling around this mysterious and cruel man, tells him this won't be like the other times.





	1. The unlocked door

****

Two, no three. Three twenty-five in the morning. Eyelids struggled to stay up and open as the figure hunched over the table slouched more and more. Eventually it fell, head hitting the metal counter with a _CLANK_ noise. Suddenly the figure jolted back up, letting out a confused sound as it quickly looked around. “Ow…” The teen, no older then seventeen, rubbed the side of his skull. A bump or bruise no doubt would form later. Forcing his body to stand, sliding off the stool he’d been stationed on for the past hours, the future head of Stark Industries dragged himself out of the lab he was so familiar with. 

The house was silent. A normal occurrence, with such a large place and so little residents, the only sounds of feet slapping against the cool tiled flooring was something Tony had grown accustomed to. Especially with it being so late and, as usual, the boy being completely alone. He’d forgotten what or where his parents had vanished off to this time, he’d thrown away and crumpled up the note days ago; he’d assume some sort of convention, or conference that was overseas. Tony didn’t particularly mind, it meant he had time to lock himself up and work on some new robot, some new prototype, whatever came to mind. He could eat whatever he wanted, and only had Jarvis come and bother him about things. Instead of Jarvis and his parents. Regardless, the silence as welcoming as it was, was also bothersome. He never did well with silence.  
He should be asleep, a dim part of his mind understood that. Yes, he often would pull all nighters, but not usually more then one or two. He was pushing on four now. Mindlessly, the boy made his way into the kitchen, attempting to find something to fix the empty feeling in his gut and wake him up.  In the end, his midnight snack was cold, leftover pizza and an energy drink he had stuffed behind the fruits and vegetables in the fridge. Regardless of being able to all but buy and have anything he could want made for him, lobster or a five-course meal, Tony still found comfort in simple, cheap and greasy food. Much preferred it over anything else, perhaps it was to spite his father in some strange sense. Dinnertime was always an awkward and absent time after all. Or maybe, Tony was just too lazy to wait so long for a meal. At this point he was too tired to get into the meaning behind everything.  
  
The drink proved to be rather useless, he didn’t feel much better even after waiting nearly thirty minutes for the caffeine to kick in. Bored as he lounged around the living room, attempting to keep himself awake. He didn’t particularly know _why_ he was trying to stay up, he’d just finished another prototype for a newer personal computer. He didn’t really have any reason to not go to bed, yet, he simply stayed, on the couch upside down, the top of his messy hair meeting the wooden floors as his legs hung lazily over the top of the sofa. Finally, he twisted his body, so he was picking himself off the floor, ready to move to his bedroom. Finally deciding that perhaps sleep wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all. However, as he was passing, he noted something. The front door’s lock wasn’t well, locked. The bulky, metallic lock was simply disarmed against the wooden frame of the door. Tony moved closer to investigate. Yes he was careless, reckless even but he didn’t forget to lock the door, and neither did his parents. Or Jarvis. Brown eyes blinked a few times as they processed what they were seeing. “Jarv?” he called out loudly, perhaps his butler had come in, knowing he’d be staying up too late? Though, even being half drunk from the lack of sleep his mind decided that just wasn’t the case. He locked the door, like it was supposed to be, the click and hum of slight electricity informing him it was back in use. Tony really was just going to turn to get back to sleep, but that’s when his slightly more alerted brain took notice of something else; slightly watery footprints on the floor.  
It would’ve easy to miss really, they weren’t very noticeable and almost dry, but the imprint couldn’t be mistaken for anything else. They were wide, heavy, and the pattern it made him told him it was not the shoes Jarvis wore. It was more akin to work boots or something. He wouldn’t be able to tell when they were made, but they weren’t his. He’d had gone outside but that was more during the afternoon and he’d hadn’t been wearing boots. Tony felt much more awake now, his brain frizzing to life, his throat suddenly feeling much drier then it had before. He swallowed silently, though it didn’t help. He was starting to feel sick. Slowly and as causally as he could manage, Tony made his way back to his living room. Suddenly he felt like there were thousands of eyes on him, boring through his skin. Suddenly, it felt like he couldn’t breathe, and all he could hear was his heart starting to pick up more and more.  


A part of him just wanted to believe that maybe he did make those boot marks, maybe he just couldn’t remember going out. As stupid as it was to believe that, he really didn’t like the alternative. Tony nearly wanted to desperately just come up with any excuse that someone wasn’t inside the house. Of course, no one could be in his house, the mansion had one of the most advanced securities in the entire world. There were video cameras everywhere, if there was someone in here that looked suspicious someone would’ve been alerted, _He_ would’ve been alerted. Tony reached for the landline, bringing the phone to his ear, but he didn’t hear anything. No long, annoying, pitch to indicate that the phone was ready to be used. As stupid as it was, he still tried to press a button, but he didn’t get the high-pitched beep there either. His breaths came from his mouth, coming out forced and long. He slowly lowered it, and before he could think of any other action to take, he felt something around his neck; yanking him back.    


It had been strong, and sharply cut off his ability to breathe. A weak hack and gag left him, though the grip on his neck didn’t ease. It was cold, and unmoving, unflinching. Forcing his throat shut, eyes widening in turn, his mouth gaping open like a fish trying to suck in air on land. Tony tried to swallow, his mind starting to run a million miles an hour, he felt something behind him. But it, like whatever was wrapped around his neck was unmoving. He could feel what felt like clothing, leather and things of that sort. But the lack of noise, of anything, made him rethink it being a person. He gripped and clawed at the… _metal_? Metal, around his neck. It was rigid and had slight scratches and as Tony felt around it, only able to focus on it as his desire for air grew and grew. It, it was a hand. The metal was in the shape of his hand, and as he tried to pry the fingers loose it tightened. Tony thought his neck might be crushed, though he was finding it was getting harder and harder to think; his mind feeling lighter and lighter as his lungs burned and screamed for him to just _breathe.  
_He was so, so close to being able to suck in air, it was all around him. He just needed to be able to suck some in. Tony could feel himself slipping away, he felt weak and useless against whatever, whoever, was behind him. He couldn’t even turn his head to see. He felt, scared. No, no he was horrified. Scared was being jumped scared, this, this felt like he was dying. More attempted hacks and wheezes left him, the last of his fight simply going to breathing. His already weak grip around those fingers weakened more so. At this point he was just thinking _Don’t pass out. Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake._ It wasn’t working. The thoughts becoming fuzzier and fuzzier, his neck weakly moving underneath the unforgiving grasp. His mind was going white, his eyesight was blackening. Though he could dully feel the way his cheeks dampened, dully try and call out for Jarvis. He was terrified, he wanted Jarvis. He wanted Jarvis to come save him. But, as his eyes finally slid shut, as his body grew slack, as his thoughts were drowned by the whiteness, no one came.


	2. Frozen ground

He wasn’t sure when he’d woken up, didn’t know how long he just laid unmoving, fuzzily trying to put himself back together. His throat hurt, every breath he brought in caused a stinging pain, caused soreness to thump around his Adam’s apple. That wasn’t the only thing that hurt though, his head now felt heavy, something akin to a migraine pounding his skull in. For a while, Tony just stayed like that. His mind slowly bringing up memories of what happened. He hadn’t wanted to believe it, but he knew what was going on. Having a famous dad, hell just being famous himself it wasn’t too surprising that this wasn’t the first time Tony had found himself a similar situation. His senses started to become more alerted, frustratingly slowly, but it was better then nothing. He _was_ laying down, on something that felt like leather, but it didn’t smell like it. Probably fake. Tony didn’t go to opening his eyes yet, still trying to come off as if he was unconscious.  What he was laying on was squishy at least, so he wasn’t completely uncomfortable, or well he as uncomfortable as someone in his position could be. Lightly, he attempted to move his hands, but, found himself only straining against something tight, rubbing and digging against his skin in a painful manner. Rope, he was assuming; crappy rope. He found his legs also bound up.  
The oddest sensation though, was, he was moving. Well, he supposed it wasn’t out of place, but it was still strange. Finally, Tony forced a heavy lid open, lazily staring out in front of himself. A car. He figured. Seemed like some big SUV type. Everything in the interior was black, he was on his side, facing the front of the car. The windshield didn’t give him much clue as to where the hell he was. Positioned in such a way that all he could really see outside was darkness, aside from what seemed like snow pelting the glass. Finally, he dared to look over to the driver itself. He wasn’t sure what made him so nervous to look over, actively avoiding seeing them. Perhaps it was one of those, _I don’t see you, you don’t see me_ sort of situations that young children had.

It didn’t appear as if the man, well at least from the figure Tony could pick up it seemed male, had noticed that Tony had stirred back awake. He couldn’t make up much, aside from he was tall, and large in body width. Black hair? No, brown, it was just dark. Long brown hair, well long for what Tony was used to seeing, it went about to the man’s shoulders or so. Tony couldn’t make out much in the man’s face, he was wearing some sort of…mask, or well it looked more like a dog muzzle then anything else if he was being honest. He couldn’t tell the eye color from his position, but they looked tired, and almost blank. Yet there was an edge there, that honestly made Tony uncomfortable to stare at, so he looked away. Now that things were a bit calmer, or well, Tony wasn’t getting choked, he could start trying to think of a way out of this mess. He could just wait it out, wait for negotiations and be set free after his dad sent this guy money. Well Tony assumed he wanted money, most abductors did, didn’t they? But Dad and mom were out of town, hell they were out of country. He didn’t know how long it would take to get into contact with them, would take a few days for his parents to even get back into America. Tony didn’t want to wait that long, and by the way everything had come to term, this guy was a lot more aggressive then his previous encounters.

Tony spared another glance over, though when he did his breath had gotten stuck in his throat. Just as he looked over the man had tilted his head back. He couldn’t tell the expression that the other was making, but his eyes gave out a slight annoyed and warning sense to it. _Don’t move._ They said. _Don’t try anything._ No use trying to pretend he wasn’t awake now, Tony only slight shifted to try and get into a sitting position rather then a laying one, trying to get a better look to where he was. But, when he did, the brakes suddenly shot, throwing him forward and almost off the seats. A short, harsh breath left the teen as he was tossed around, unable to really do anything with his body being bound the way it was. Something told Tony that the man wasn’t really one for chit chat, mostly because he wore a mask that exclusively covered his mouth, but he tried anyway. “Hey.” his voice wavered, not sounding as confident as he’d been hoping to come off as. The man didn’t glance back at him, so it was beyond Tony whether the was even listening, if he even knew how to speak English. “Hey,” He tried again, “What, what do you want?” It seemed a bit like a stupid question to ask, but he had to start somewhere. Again, most wanted money, but, for some reason Tony thought this was different. It felt, more thought out, more complex then the others. And the clothing his kidnapper wore made him think that was some sort of hired hit. But, he wasn’t dead. This just all felt so wrong, well, even more wrong then just normally being abducted.

Minutes passed, and Tony still hadn’t gotten an answer. “Come on dude, the least you could do, is tell me what the hell you want.” Still nothing. He was beginning to think this guy didn’t speak English. Tony only really knew Spanish and a tad bit of other languages here and there, but he didn’t feel like going down a list to see if he got a reaction, or a response. Tony hated silence, always did, it felt like nails against a chalkboard, grating against his ears. The least the guy could do was turn on the radio, or something. Squirming over to the door and feeling sharp eyes on him, he assumed from the rear-view mirror, Tony attempted to sit up once again. This time, no sudden braking, he managed to wiggle enough that he was up on his butt and his face was squished against the backseat window. He saw, nothing. Empty fields, which meant he was not in New York City anymore. How long had he been out? It felt important to know, then he could get an idea of where he was. It was still dark outside, so not that much time must’ve passed. That or Tony had been out for an entire day, which being choked unconscious and add already being badly sleep deprived didn’t sound that farfetched. Hell, he was still tired. But, he needed to get out here.  
Every once and awhile they would pass some farm house, by average Tony had concluded the houses were about two thousand eight hundred square meters apart. His chance was coming up. His heart was pounding again, sweat starting to calm up his hands. It was, dangerous, but what other choice did he have? Just let himself be taken?  With a slightly shaking breath, Tony glanced over to the man driving. His eyes were focused on the road, good. Without a moment to lose he quickly bent over, forcing the door latch opened with his teeth. The blinking noise in the car went off, and the abductor’s eyes were already on him. Wide and dark with anger. He tried to slam on the brakes but Tony was already flinging himself outside the car. There was split second of him in the air, and then his body hit with a hard impact on the road. It was icy, and slightly snowy too, so it helped a bit, but the snow was compacted into the road so it wasn’t much. The breath was knocked out of him, both from the cold and from rolling out of a car. He gasped and tried to suck in any breathe, trying to scream out for help but it only came out as a pitiful whispering noise. His head felt fuzzy again but, he didn’t care. Only focusing on the car, having come to a sudden halt in the middle of the road.

Honestly, it felt like a good minute or two before the driver’s seat flung open. Tony could only keep trying to scream, yell out, as his body tried to recover from the rocked feeling. He was shivering, from the cold but also from fear as he saw the figure of a man stalk and march towards him. Tony tried to wiggle away, looking like some sort of worm. Somehow the man seemed even taller and larger like this, holding something in his hand, glaring down at Tony with a silent rage. His left arm glimmered lightly, Tony could now confirm the slightly dumbfounded fact that this man had a Bionicle arm. Something he’d never seen before and if he was in a different situation would be over the moon about. Tony had never seen anything like it before. But as it was, he was more focused onto what it was holding rather then what it was. A rag.  
His voice was coming back, coming out louder. It hurt to yell, his throat scratching and cracking. Though before he could get out a good scream he was silenced. The man was on top of him, his body crushing Tony underneath, smashing the rag into his face. It was a strong chemical smell that made him gag, it was heavy on his face, damp. He knew what it was, he had experience in It before. Chloroform. He could tell by the smell, and the dizzy effect it gave him. He wouldn’t have that much time, a few minutes perhaps if he was lucky. So Tony went to trying to scream again, thrashing his body wildly as well as he could. But it didn’t do much. Sure, he wasn’t the biggest or strongest guy, but he thought would it would _something, anything._ The guy above him didn’t even flinch, only pressing the rag even more violently against his mouth to the point his jaw and nose hurt.

The dizzy feeling was worsening, Tony felt like he was going to be sick. Another headache coming on. It made him screw his eyes tight and when some of the chemical got into his mouth from his yelling, he honestly felt bile coming up his throat. His thrashing was becoming less and less effective, if it was even effective in the first place. He could feel himself about to cry again but forced it to stop. He was scared, but Tony had his pride. After what felt like minutes of useless struggling, he finally couldn’t hold onto his mind anymore. The tightness at his eyes loosening as his body slowed to a stop. As his last thoughts pulled away, the last thing he did register was his body leaving the ground, being lifted, then nothing. Then it was just blackness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a 100% how often I'll be able to post. But I hope to get at least a chapter or two done a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Silence

Cold, distant, firm eyes. That’s what Tony remembered last seeing. They were blue, but they weren’t ones he usually enjoyed. Usually people were so fond of the color; blue. Such beautiful eyes, but the ones he had seen; they had almost seemed inhuman.  
His body stirred slightly as he once again was being pulled back to the shore of consciousness, no longer drifting away. His head was killing him, even more so the before, even more then his neck. A dull, but very present thumping pain that seemed to be coming from all directions. A part of him just wanted to fall back asleep. All of this pain, all of this change, this entire situation, was exhausting. Though he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep even if he wanted to. Too may questions, too many thoughts, too much formulating in his mind.

It was cold, it was the first thing that Tony noticed. How cold it was. Was he outside? No, no. Even if it was cold, it was, stuffy in a way. And he didn’t feel the usual winter wind, the kind that chilled you to the bone; though this got close. The floor was a bit damp from what he could tell, not in a heavy manner, but moist. Like the floor just couldn’t dry up completely. And the smell? Mold, mud, and concrete. Though, his face was pressed up to the ground, so he supposed that explained it, even if he was pretty sure the mold was _not_ just because of the floor. Finally, once again, Tony forced and squinted his eyes back open. It wasn’t very well lit, wherever he was, a few holes from the roof or broken windows around what looks liked some old farm or shed; natural lighting that gave a bit but not too much information.  
It was day, he could tell that much at least, but muggy outside from the lack of hard light that poured into where it could squeeze. Made it impossible for him to get an idea of time. Just how long had been out this time? He was going to stay optimistic and hope it was only a day. Tony darted out his tongue, lips feeling unnaturally dry, but as he found, his mouth was also dry. He felt like his insides were hot and fiery but his skin to be freezing, it was honestly a bit frustrating. Unsurprisingly he was bound up still, the scratchy rope hurting more and more every time he did try to move. Honestly, his hands felt a bit numb, at least he had pants, socks, and shoes to protect his feet, but it was still uncomfortable.

He could just wait, he knew that. Dad would be buying his freedom soon enough, eventually. All he’d need to do is wait it out. He knew that, a part of him just thought it would be the best option. Another part, he didn’t know. The rest of him, something just didn’t sit right with him. Maybe it was how his kidnapper looked but—Wait a second, where was he? Tony glanced around, or as well as he could while being tied up and laying on the ground. No, no he wasn’t there. Tony was alone. He swallowed uselessly, not able to produce enough saliva to soothe it. His breathing suddenly felt much heavier, much more obvious. He could try to escape again, maybe try to steal the car or something? Well he doubted it would be that easy. Tony wasn’t usually someone who thought out things completely, but he figured now was as good as a time to figure out how to do it.

Wherever he was, it wasn’t pretty. Old and rundown, Tony doubted anyone had been in here for years. It was quiet, aside from the sound of Tony shifting ever so often and the sound of the wind hitting some creaky old part of the roof. Made him think the entire thing would come falling. However, if there was an upside, he supposed it was all the crap that seemed to be lying around. Granted all of it seemed rather useless, more like tattered flooring or peeled paint. However, Starks could make anything out of nothing if they needed to; he could work with this.  
Before he could though, of course the door had to open. Tony couldn’t see the outside much, the large body blocking most of the view. All he could make out was snow, so it didn’t really help him figure out where he was. Besides, the door closed before he could really get too much of a look in the first place. Now, he could make out more of the man at least. With the light, and the fact he wasn’t trying to knock Tony out. Yeah, he was big. Both in height and width, some sort of weird leather strap, BDSM looking outfit. Strapped with holsters though, and still wearing a mask to cover up his face. Even not trying to hold him down he was still pretty intimidating looking, not that he’d admit that of course. Though the biggest thing that stood out was, obviously, the fact that the guy had a _metal arm_.

It was the biggest hang up for the teen in all honesty. He’d never seen anything like it before. Screw the dog muzzle, the kinky outfit, the gun and the knife he had, the metal arm was all Tony was really able to focus on right now. The mystery asshole just walked in, moving to a wall adjacent to Tony, just standing with his arms crossed. Tony unbashfully stared at the arm that seemed to move as smoothly as an actual limb. Where the _hell_ did he get that? It really sort of concluded that this probably wasn’t the run of the mill abduction. If there was such a thing.  
It seemed advanced but, old. As in the way it seemed to be a bit worn out, a bit scratched up and even a little dented in some areas. “Hey.” Tony shouldn’t be surprised he didn’t really get a response. Though even through this tens situation, he still found the power to be a bit annoyed by the lack of greeting back. “Hey, Tall, dark and mentally unstable.” Anyone who kidnapped a kid had to be a bit insane right? Especially a famous and rich one, just meant when someone got caught they were screwed even more. Still, even the insult didn’t really get a response. It was like he was talking to a wall. “Where’d you get the arm?” he asked finally. The question at least got a side glance to Tony’s direction. But other then that nothing.

A small mixture of a groan and grunt left his lips, flopping over to his stomach to try and get back up into a sitting position, using his head as a bit of a lift to try and wiggle his way to his knees. “Stay still.” There was a slight accent to the short sentence. It, sounded...Russian? But, at the same time not? Like when someone tried to speak a different language and so their tone of voice and cadence changed to fit said language. The voice was low and direct, a sort of _you have no other choice in this decision_ tone. It was, a bit muffled due to the muzzle but still surprisingly clear. Tony only paused momentarily before defiantly and stubbornly returning to his movements. Not like he could run away like this, or try and jump from a speeding car either.  
Though he had heard some warning footsteps, swift and heavy feet against the ground, he’d hadn’t really thought to stop. Not until he felt a rough grip on the back of his neck, not robot arm but it was still strong. Tony was held like that for a second, almost feeling like a dog whose nose was being rubbed in the floor for misbehaving, squirming uselessly. Then, he was tossed back on his side, well more like pushed roughly, hitting the ground with an “oof” sound, his shoulder and hip taking most of the damage.  “What the hell is your problem?” he questioned, sending up a glare at seemingly annoyed eyes. Again, no response. “Oh my god, I know you speak English. You just did. What, hard to talk with your _oh so super cool, look at me with my edgy ass costume_ mask? That what makes you so quiet?”  He spoke with a bit of grit, hard not to be at least a little— _Very_ , annoyed at a man who had kidnapped him. Honestly Tony had expected some sort of reaction, probably an angry one. Hell, he’d closed his eyes in anticipation of some sort of attack. But he never got one, no kick, or head slam or insult, or threat. When Tony reopened his eyes, the man was only staring. Tough skin it looked like.

Tony shifted restlessly, though didn’t move to get up again. His abductor had gone back to standing at the wall, leaving him to his own thoughts. It was too quiet in here, sure there was a squeak every once and awhile from some unknown piece of metal but other then that there was nothing. Letting out a groan to fill the air didn’t help either, even if he tried it again and again and again. He assumed he’d be told to shut up or something, but he never did. Honestly, he almost preferred being threatened, insulted and whatever else. At least then he could hold a bit of a conversation, everything Tony _did_ say to the man went nearly ignored. Was impossible to get a read on him, but at least he knew that he was being ignored. Though granted he didn’t know whether he particularly liked that more or less then knowing that the guy just didn’t understand him.

“Hey, Black Sabbath. You know if you tell me what you want, I could make this whole thing _a lot_ easier for you. And I know, I know, why would I want to help? Well, duh, because then the faster that this whole freak show is done and over with.” Another moment of silence before Tony let out another groan. “Seriously man? I know you can hear me! You speak English, it won’t kill you to say something. _Anything_. I mean, what’s stopping you from telling me to shut the hell up? Or, whatever you read in your kidnapping 101 book.” He almost felt like banging his head into the ground, this was torture. Worse then being tied up uncomfortably tight. “Can I at least have something to drink?” His throat still felt like crap, and honestly the talking and groaning wasn’t helping.  
That at least, thank God, got a reaction from him. Tight lip glanced over to Tony who was granted was half glaring and half whining about being ignored, and after a second finally moved. Outside. Tony had to assume they were in the middle of damn nowhere if he wasn’t gagged, which, didn’t really give him much hope. After a bit, the man returned, marching towards him slowly before getting down to his knees. He had a water bottle in his hand so at least he wasn’t completely unreasonable. “Don’t try anything.” He warned, forcing Tony’s mouth open with one hand and bringing the water to his lips with the other. It hurt, but Tony could only lightly squirm and let out a discomforting noise at the sensation, which unsurprisingly went ignored.

The water was freezing to the point of almost hurting, but it was also reliving in a weird sort of way. Felt good on his throat so long as the flow didn’t stop. When it did then Tony realized how cold it was and then it started to sting. While he much preferred drinking himself, he doubted that was going to happen. So, he gulped it down without any issues, only trying to turn his head away when he was satisfied, which drenched his cheek a bit making him yelp out and shiver. It was already cold he didn’t need something to add to it.  “Thanks.” Maybe if he played nice _then_ he’d get some sort of response? Nope. Nothing. He was starting to think this was worse than actual torture, Tony was nearly ready to just _plead_ for the guy to talk. To just, run over that silence. That silence that seemed to busy his mind and try and surround him. God, he hated silence.  
“So, what’s with your deal? What’s with the arm? How’d you get it” He questioned once again, almost lazily and half-hearted at this point. Silence strung on again, and he was almost ready to give up on bringing up that subject again. “Don’t know.” It was two words, it gave more questions then it answered. But God it was something and Tony was more then happy to take it. “Don’t know? What do you mean you don’t know?” Shouldn’t have pressed his luck, short and simple was done talking apparently. He supposed he could plan his escape now, if he couldn’t get a conversation ready. Sure, he’s always been better at working when he could visualize and draw out his plans and tended to just sorta do whatever came to mind, but for many and obvious reasons that wasn’t going to work. He’d just need to get the guy to leave the room for a while firstly, so he could get out of his bonds. Now, he just needed the next step: How the hell he was actually going to get out these binds?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for taking the time to check out my fic. This is my first time on Ao3 so I hope you enjoy it so far. This chapter is a bit short but they should get longer as the story goes on. This will be a dark story, as you can tell by the tags. I hope that you understand that I don't really support what happens in this. This is just a work of fiction and in no way relates to what I believe or like. This is just a story that's been rattling in my head for awhile so I thought I would share it with others.


End file.
